


The book of magics

by Impaxful



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Magic, Necromancy, Parental Relationships, Romantic and Platonic Relationships, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impaxful/pseuds/Impaxful
Summary: When Luke discovers his older sibling is gone, he goes on a search for them. On the way he learns about his families past, his future, and everything that comes with it.





	The book of magics

Chapter 1

 _Syna_ _came_ _home_ _with_ _a_ _black_ _eye._ _I looked over to them and Peyton did as well._

_“What the hell?” Peyton asked, standing up. Syna closed the door and sat on the couch. “How did that happen?”_

_“How do you think? I got in a fight.” They said, crossing their arms._

_“Why?” I asked. Syna looked at me for a second, then looked away._

_“You know those girls that pretend to be everyone’s friend then turn around and make fun of them just for the hell of it?” Syna asked. Me and Peyton nodded. “Today it was Luke. And anyone who messes with him that deserves a good punch.” They said with a smug smile. “Besides I won.”_

_“You could have just gone to the school.” Peyton said with a huff._

_“Then they wouldn’t learn a thing.” Syna said. “If I did, their parents have money and can easily turn it on Luke. Getting punched will teach them a thing or two.”_

_I chuckled. “Okay thank you Syna. But next time let me defend myself, alright?” I asked. Syna nodded as Peyton grabbed a make up bag from her school bag and started putting some over the black eye. With in a few seconds, it was like it didn’t exist._

_“There. Now mom and dad wont yell at you.”_

_Syna smiled._

I watched the empty coffin be lowered into the ground. Their body wasn’t even there. They hadnt found them why were we burying an empty casket? They could still be alive!

I felt my father put a hand on my shoulder. There were tears running down his face. I didn’t realize I did too until he did. I sighed as he left my side and moved to an alter to give a speech about Synas life. I use have numbed it out. Not that it mattered much. All I can think is that theyre not dead. Theyre waiting for us and we’re having a funeral for them.

I didn’t know when we got home. Suddenly I just was. I was in my room with the door closed. I don’t remember coming home. I don’t remember any of that. But I saw a picture. Syna was standing with me and Peyton. They were smiling, brown hair covering one of their grey eyes. I must have stared at it for hours before I put it down. Looking out the window, I wished they would come out of the woods, climb through my pillow and say “haha. It was a joke. I’m home.”

I knew that wasn’t going to happen. Not easily, anyway. I walked back out of the room. There were people in black clothes. I didn’t care. I grabbed the car keys. It was silent outside as the snow blew in the wind. The car was freezing but I warmed it up as soon as it started.

Time to find them. Its time I defend them for once.

  
It was midnight. I grabbed something to eat from a random fast food resteraunt, paying with the coins in the cup holders. The burger I had was good.

I looked around the almost empty parking lot. It was kind of creepy. Maybe I’d find them in the woods. But I figured I’d find them in the morning after some rest. I turned off my phone as it rang and locked the car, closing my eyes. I fell asleep.

 

_A ring from the doorbell. My father pulled from the photo album in his hands and opened the door, trying his best to look composed but I somehow knew that he was broken inside. There was a woman who oddly looked like my father standing there but I knew he didn’t recnise her, only finding her familiar and wrong. I felt my heart beating my throat and realized once again that was what my father was feeling. This is odd…_

  
_“Hello. My names Alice.” She said. Peeking into the room, she raised an eyebrow when she saw my father. “Is everything alright, you all seem as if you've been crying?”_

  
_He didn't answer right away; my eyes scanned the picture of all of us sitting by the door complacently before his voice snapped me back to the conversation._

  
_“It’s something that we are dealing with. My names Marcus.” He said. “Would you like to come in for some coffee?”_

  
_“Oh, I would like tea more, if you have any?” My father nodded and moved out of the way. Dad was about to get everything out when she spoke up. “Oh, don't trouble yourself. I’m a guest in your house. I’ll get you what you like.”_

  
_Both me and Dad questioned that logic but it never made its way out of his moth as he sat back down and closed the photo album. The woman looked up at the pictures on the wall._

  
_“You have three children?” She asked. My heart broke at that. I felt the tears before I knew they were coming._

  
_“I... two now...”_

  
_“Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have pried.” She didn’t look as remorseful as she sounded. “How long ago?”_

  
_“A couple weeks.”_

  
_She went silent for a minute and stirred the teas. I swore I heard her mumbling something before she once again spoke up. “And what was her name?”_

  
_“Their name.” Dad said firmly. She didn’t question it. She just nodded and looked at him as she set down the tea and took a sip of it._

_“Syna...”_

  
_“It’s a pretty name.”_

  
_“It is...Hex picked it out...”_

  
_“Who?”_

  
_“My wife.” Dad took a sip of the tea. I felt something go through my body that made everything heavy. I heard the doors to all the others rooms as well as the front door lock. I couldn’t do anything. Now we both understood. Alice laughed. I heard Dads frantic thoughts. I could only get ‘sister’ out of all of them._

  
_“You never told me you had a wife, Marius. When did you marry?”_

  
_I didn’t need to feel dads emotions to know he hated that name. He hated everything it carried._

  
_“Answer the question, shithead.”_

  
_“Name calling...really?” He asked. She groaned and put her hands in front of him, trying to scare him. He didn’t flitch. “Mature. You don’t seem to have learned anything new since we parted.”_

  
_“I’ve learned tricks. But none that I’ll show you. But maybe...” She moved up to his ear, I could practically feel the smirk on her face. “I’ll show Syna.”_

  
_The blood drained out of both our faces. She had them. She could be hurting them. But something in that gave me hope. They were alive. That woman had just confirmed it for me._

  
_“I'll find you both.”_

  
_She chuckled. “Not if you don’t remember this visit. Goodnight, Marius.”_

  
_She chanted a familiar spell and the scene began to go dark. One thing went through my mind frantically as everything stopped_  
My sibling was alive.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
